


Kimi Wa Boku No Yume

by rubydragon16



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Worship, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Matur-ish, PWP, Romance, just love, makoharu festival, prompt: dreams, round 2: feb 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragon16/pseuds/rubydragon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They do not love, that do not show their love.”-William Shakespeare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kimi Wa Boku No Yume

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MakoHaru festival Round 2: Dreams

“I wanna have babies with you,” Makoto mumbled sleepily against the softness of Haru’s skin, his head nestled comfortably in the space between his neck and shoulders.

Haruka frowned at his comment. “Don’t say such crazy things. Besides, males can’t have babies,” he pointed out matter-of-factly, as if that simple fact of life settled the discussion.

“Crazy?” Makoto echoed aloud, as he relaxed his head back into the pillows. “Well, Haru, I  _am_  crazy about you, if you didn’t already know that by now?” he asked, his eyes lightly teasing. Haru shrugged indifferently, though a faint blush crept up on his cheeks, which was always enough to suffice for an answer to Makoto’s embarrassing questions.

“Even so, just think, Haru-“ Makoto propped his head up on one side against his elbow, and faced Haru on their bed. “-But if we could, Haru-“He repeated, idly trailed the tip of his index finger up and down Haru’s toned stomach. “We could make such beautiful babies, don’t you think?” he continued lazily, almost to himself. “If it were a boy, he’d have your clear as water eyes, or if it had to be a girl, she’d have your mysteriously captivating smile.” He smiled lightly at the idea, while Haru remained silent, watching Makoto revel in the fantasy-image he’d created. “And we’d call him-or her-“ he added hastily; he paused, as he searched for the right name. “Maruka,” he decided firmly, beaming at his choice.

Haruka stifled a snort, as he raised a questioning eyebrow at him. “Maruka?’ he said skeptically, crinkling his nose dubiously at the notion of such a thing being possible.

“It’s a combination of our names.” ‘ _Right, that explained everything.’_

“The poor kid would be laughed out of pre-school.” Haru shifted his position a bit, as he faintly began to feel the ticklish affects Makoto’s idle touches on his stomach would have on him.

“Why would you-“ Makoto cut himself off, as the idiocy of  the suggestion dawned on him. “Yeah, you’re right,” he consented sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. “It is a pretty crazy idea. But still,” he continued, “-when I think about it, you  _do_   _make_  me feel like we could have a baby.”  ”

“Thinking never hurt anyone,” Haru agreed absent-mindedly, as he reached out and played with the ends of Makoto’s hair at the base of his neck.

“I know that,” Makoto replied, trailing his finger lower down Haru’s body, and stopping short of his belly button. “I have a lot of thoughts about you,” he admitted shyly, almost dreamily. “About us. Things I want to do with you. I dream about them.” The tone had turned playful, almost enticing, goading. It was as if he was hoping Haru would want to know what exactly those thoughts were.

“Like what?” Haru coaxed gently, knowing exactly that was what Makoto wanted.  For him to ask what thoughts went through that mind of his.

“Like---“ Makoto’s voice trailed off, as he scooted his body further down the bed, till he was crouched at the base of Haru’s body, at the edge of the bed. He slowly drawled a finger through the wrinkles of Haru’s feet, causing him to fidget stiffly under his touch. “I want to buy a car for you,” he began, bending down and kissing his ankle softly.

Haru bit his tongue to hold back a snort that would have sounded nothing short of ridicule. _‘This was what Makoto thought about? This was what he wanted to start with?’_ But, as he watched him trail airy pecks from his ankle till his knees, he fell back into his pillow. “Why?” he asked casually, hoping Makoto wouldn’t sense the disappointment in his voice.

Makoto smirked, knowing fully well Haru had been less than enthusiastic about his first choice of desires from him, but answered with a straight face, “So I can show that there are other ways to get around places without swimming. So these legs of yours-“He playfully dangled Haru’s feet above in the air. “-can be used for other things besides kicking and pushing off against a wall,” he joked, his eyes smiling. And then Makoto changed gears so quickly, Haru had barely time to react, as he shifted himself upward.

“Haru,” he whispered quietly, holding Haru’s thighs gently between his hands and massaging them gently. “I want to move in together.”

Haru squirmed with impatience, as Makoto kissed him through the fabric of his boxers, oh so carefully avoiding the part that so craved attention, but Haru wouldn’t ask for it; this was Makoto’s call. Instead, he reached down to run his hand through Makoto’s hair, when instantly Makoto’s hand shot up, grabbed him by the wrist, and held it above his head. Haru gulped deeply, raising an eyebrow at him.  _‘Evidently Makoto meant business.’_ “Why?” he managed to croak, as Makoto loosened his grip on his wrist and resumed placing feather-light pecks against his thighs through his boxers.

“So I could wake up every morning with you,” he answered in-between kisses. “So I can come home and know that you’ll always be there, waiting for me. So I can hold you in my arms whenever I want.”

_‘Why was it so easy for Makoto to say the very things he was too afraid, too embarrassed to say? How did he make it look so simple? Like it was second-nature to him?’_

Haru sighed deeply, as Makoto edged closer upwards, his nose gently nuzzling against the side of his waist. “Oh Haru,” he breathed adoringly, “I want to make love to you. I want to make love to you for every day of my life.”

His breath hitched sharply, as Makoto’s tongue teasingly swept along his waistline and over the hem of his boxers and then flicking over his belly button that sent a wave of pleasure pulsating through Haru’s entire body. His back arched upward slightly as his tone suddenly turned low and dangerous. “I’m going to make it so that only my name falls from your lips, that my scent is all over you, so that even when I’m not there you’ll-“ He stopped, as he kissed him all along his waistline, leaving Haru’s mind in an absolute daze; and with each kiss, he said, “---feel me--- taste me---hear me---smell me---“ He looked up and gazed intently into Haru’s face. “ **WANT ME**."

_‘Yes, this was Makoto, who was saying all the things he ever wanted to hear and say for himself, and yet he had to ask---‘_

“Why?” he pleaded from above, aching to touch him-to feel him-to---

Makoto’s eyes shone brilliantly. “Because you mean the world to me,” he whispered softly. “I’d leave love bites all over your skin, visible to all, because I want the world to know you’re mine. All mine-“ He lifted Haru’s hand towards his lips and warmly kissed the inside of his hand. “Because I—“ He hesitated, looking fixedly into the inside of his hand, almost uncertain to continue.

Haru tilted his head in puzzlement, watching him closely. “Mak—“

“I want to marry you,” Makoto blurted out abruptly. Haru gulped, as sudden tears welled up in his eyes. Entwining their fingers warmly, Makoto blushed deeply. “I’ve wanted to say it for so long, I---“ He looked up at him, his eyes burning with fierce desire. “I want to marry you, Haru-chan,” he said resolutely. “I  **WILL**  marry you.”

And then his lips were steadily moving up his arm, so very slowly and seductively, that Haru struggled to suppress the shudders being sent down his spine. A low moan escaped his lips, as Makoto finally reached the tip of his shoulder, biting down fiercely and leaving his mark. “Why?” he rasped breathlessly, weaving his hand through his wavy locks, while Makoto licked the pain soothingly.

“Don’t say crazy things,” Makoto chided gently, echoing his own words. “Why wouldn’t I marry you?” He snuggled his cheek against his shoulder. “You’re the only one who completes me, Haru; you’re my entire world.” He smiled shyly. “I want the future to always have you by my side and spend every minute of my life with you.”

Haru blushed an even deeper shade or red and turned his head away from his gaze. “Don’t say crazy things,” he repeated, his voice cracking slightly, causing Makoto to chuckle softly.  _‘How can you say these thoughts with a straight face?’_

“Haru, do you know?” Makoto asked, propping his head up on his own elbow. “If I could, I’d give you the moon and the sun,” he said so solemnly, that Haru almost burst out laughing at the absurdity of his statement.

“Why?” he asked, unable to suppress an escaped giggle. He immediately regretted it, as his laugh quickly changed into a startled gasp. His body instantly jerked upward, as Makoto took his nipple into his mouth, and sucked down hard, all the while massaging the other bud submissively between his fingers.

“Mak-“ He panted heavily, but any other words that tumbled from his lips was an incoherent jumble, as moans of bliss escaped him. His senses were heightened intensively as Makoto continued to caress his nipples taut, first with his tongue and then his fingers. This was Makoto teasing him. And this was Makoto telling him he meant everything he said. And this was Makoto loving him in the places that he knew he couldn’t resist or avoid once he had a taste of it. He gripped the bed sheets tightly into his fist, while he threaded his other hand repeatedly through Makoto’s hair, begging for more.

“Why?” he hissed through clenched teeth, savoring the feeling, hoping it would never end, and yet he had to hear the answer. He had to hear Makoto go on.

“Hmmm.” Makoto licked his tongue carefully and rested his chin on top of Haru’s chest, his eyes closed, and a look of pure contentment on his face. Haru pressed his body against his, aching for a response.

“Why?” It came out as a breath, an urgent request. There was a pregnant pause.

“Because you deserve it,” he replied finally, his tone dead-serious. With his eyes still closed, he reached out and caressed his cheek. “And if I could, I would give you so much more, Haru-chan. I would give you the world at your fingertips, till the end of time. And if I could---“

 He sighed suddenly, as his hand traveled down and thumbed Haru’s lips, parting them slightly. Haru drew a sharp intake of breath, as his fingers traced them gently. Makoto edged himself closer till he was breathing closely into his ear. “And if I could, Haru-chan,” he spoke in a low rough voice, as Haru stifled a sob, because it was the voice that drove him off the edge. That showed that there were so many more sides to Makoto that he let on-that he only let Haru see. “I’d kiss those lips of yours, till my lips were sore, till you’re trembling from your core, until you’re begging for more.”

And before Haru could have a chance to respond; before he had a minute to relish in the thoughts Makoto was putting into his head, he was suddenly lifted off the bed, so that half of his body was hoisted in mid-air. Haru’s heart skipped all the beats that he knew were really meant to last forever, as he clung fiercely to Makoto's firm shoulders for support. He was still so needy---so very desperate, aching for more---urging for more. Makoto’s arms encircled his waist tightly and pressed him firmly against his own chest, so close that Haru could hear the rapid beating of Makoto’s own heart. He  _needed_ to hear him say it. He  _had_  to have him finish it. He  _couldn’t_  leave it hanging—leave  _him_  hanging.  

“If I could, Haru, I want you to be mine and mine alone forever,” Makoto said so quietly, yet he heard every word that came from those lips. “I’ll never stop looking into your eyes. I want it that, I’ll be looking into your eyes forever. Till the day I die---till my soul leaves the earth---till the last breath I take, I want it to be your eyes- and your eyes alone- I have in front of me,” he breathed huskily into his ear, traveling his lips down his neck, and up again. Haru let out a strangled sob, because he believed him, but he couldn’t end it like this. He  **HAD**  to know, just for the sake of playing on.

“Why?” he demanded hoarsely, burying his face into his shoulder, digging his fingernails into his back, knowing it would leave a bruise, but they were past that now. “Makoto, why?” he pleaded, grazing his teeth sharply against his skin.  **“WHY?”**

_‘Please, tell me WHY?’_

Makoto laughed lightly and gently pulled Haru away from himself, so that his green eyes were locked steadily with his own blue beseeching orbs. He tenderly wiped the wisps of hair of Haru’s forehead and his eyes twinkled as if saying _, ‘I only have to state the obvious if it makes you happy.’_  And that was all Makoto ever wanted in his life; it was for Haruka to be happy.

And as Haru saw Makoto’s face relax into the softest of smiles, he knew then and there. He was Makoto again; the child he’d grown up with-the boy he’d befriended, the man he’d fallen in love with, his and only his Makoto. And Haru would make all his wants-all his desires—a reality. Only for Makoto, he would make his words come true. Because everything he had said, everything he still had to say,  _and_  everything he had never said-- was in that smile.

“Because, Haru-chan---“

Makoto paused briefly and dipped his head down, his lips hovering inches above Haru’s, tempting and inviting. His breath mingled with his own ragged breathing, holding him closer against his chest, never tearing his gaze from him, and drowning out any further objection or doubts he may have had about Makoto’s thoughts. As he sealed their lips finally together, he murmured quietly---

“--- **In your eyes,**   _are all my dreams_.”

[Originally posted HERE](http://theofficialmakoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/111797048794/kimi-wa-boku-no-yume)

**Author's Note:**

> Title Translation: You Are My Dream
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
